My Infinity Academia
by Screwball6580
Summary: Dakar Ikkot, the Direct descendant of the Mad Titan, Thanos fled to earth to escape the hand of his father. Falling to earth he loses 5 of the six Infinity Stones. Dakar must now find the remaining Infinity Stone while battling Villians, soldiers from home, and worst of all...SCHOOL!
1. Dakar Ikkot

**Dakar Ikkot**

* * *

Over two Hundred years ago The Mad Titan, Thanos snapped his fingers and killed half of all life in the universe and fled to the Planet he called The Garden. A pot boils on a open fire as a injured Thanos limps towards the boiling pot, his left side paralyzed, arm blackened. A shell of his former self. Sitting down He stirs the pot, an Armored hand bursts from the fire, Grabbing Thanos' Gauntlet preventing Thanos From closing his fist. Thanos jerks back as the Hulkbuster springs inside. Captain Marvel and Warmachine bash through the roof, pinning Thanos' arms. Thor crashes though the door, followed by the others and swings Stormbreaker cutting off the titans armored hand. The Gauntlet lands at Rocket's feet, picking it up and his face goes slack. He turns the glove toward the others. And realizes...THE INFINITY STONES ARE GONE.

"Where are they?" Asked Captain America

Thanos doesn't answer until Captain Marvel forces the Titan to knees

"Answer the question!" Ordered Captain Marvel

"The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose beyond temptation." Explained Thanos

"You murdered trillions." Spoke the Armored Scientist

"You should be grateful." said the Mad Titan

"Where are the stones?" Asked Black Widow in a stern voice

"Gone. sent them to my _True_ son.

"You used them two days ago!" Said Banner

"I used the stones to send the stones to the one place you will never find. It nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be.

"No...they can't be gone..." said Rocket heartbroken

"He's lying." accused Warmachine

"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them." Nebula said looking at her father

"Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I've treated you too poorly"

Thor swings his axe down and separates Thanos' head from his body, causing it to fall to the floor, followed by the thud of his large body

"What did you do?" Asked Rocket Looking at Thor

Thor just stares at the dead titan, at his long journey a failure.

"I went for the head." Thor said looking at the titan

As Thor walks away, Steve looks at Thanos' head on the ground. IT'S OVER. THEY LOST.

Five years later, the Avengers went to the past to retrieve the Infinity Stones to restore the lives killed by the Titan Thanos. however The Mad Titan from the past caught wind of their plan and switched his Nebula with the Avenger Nebula and brought himself to the future. The Avengers had fought valiantly against the Mad Titan but the Titan was winning until portals opened up revealing a massive army who would fight the Mad Titan, the war between Thanos and the Avenger was fought and would have won if Thanos hadn't succeeded in getting hold of the Infinity Nano Gauntlet. The Armored genius, Ironman had attempted to stop Thanos but was thrown off just like Carol.

"I am..Inevitable" Thanos said snapping his finger

The Mad Titan was dumbfound by the fact that the gauntlet didn't work, turning it over her found all six infinity stones in the ands of Ironman

"And I...Am...Ironman[Snap]" Ironman said through heavy breathes

The army of Thanos were erased from existence, but at the cost of Ironman's life. however when one person dies another is born. In Qingqing China an newborn baby is born with a body that radiated a translucent light. this child was the first of many children to be born with powers that people would dub 'Quirks'

_~Present Time~_

Inside the Midoriya residents was a 10 year old Izuka Midoriya and her mother Inko Midoriya, the Quirkless girl just left his home with a notebook labeled "Hero Analysis for the Future" leaving her mother to care for the home{clean, laundry, Etc.}. An hour after her daughter left for school Inko felt a large tremor that shook the entire building, running to the door she heads outside to see what happened and finds a boy lying on the road in the middle of a crater, Inko didn't waste a moment as she ran to the boy to make sure he was okay, he had a slight purple tone on his skin which Inko mistook for bruising, red hair, shredded black pants, a gold piece of armor covering most of his right arm, and a torn sleeveless shirt. The boys eyes were weakly staying opened as his left arm was trying to move before he collapsed, using her quirk she lifts the boy into her home and sets him on the couch promptly dressing his wounds, but she found odd was the fact that the boys blood was dark purple. A few hours later and Inko was next to the boy placing a damp washcloth on his forehead, from the washcloth comes a single drop of water which land between his red eyebrows. the boys eyes snap open before looking at Inko, without missing a beat he pushes Inko Midoriya away and pins her to the wall with his armored fist pulled back

"Nos tro atra, Callo Mo danaga" the Boy said with anger in his eyes

_{Where am I, Who Are You}_

"W-What?"

"Callo..Mo..Danaga" repeated the boy letting go of Inko

Stepping away from Inko placing his first two finger on both of his temples while repeating the same thing over and over again

Zac...Zac...Zac...

_{Think...Think...Think...}_

Stopping in his tracks he looks at one of Inko's bookshelves, pulling out a book he looks through it before growing wide-eyed

"English?" the boy said shocking Inko

"There's not many planets that speak that language, Planet Xander, Planet Sakaar, and Planet Earth" the boy says looking out the window

"Definitely not Sakaar or Xander...I'm on Earth" the boy said placing his armored hand on the windowsill which made him panic

Lifting his hand to his face he saw the lack of certain jewels

"Where are they?" asked the boy in plain English

"Where are what?" Asked Inko

Without hesitation the boy runs outside to see a large muscled man[Not All Might] reaching down to grab a round purple gem

"DON'T!" yelled the boy but it was to late

The man fell to his knees, screaming as he had purple line form all over his body, Inko stepping outside to help the man but was caught by the boys strong grip

"You can't help him" the boy said pushing Inko behind him

"But we have..."

The screaming imploded from the sheer power of the stone leaving behind the gem and a pile of ash, Inko pushed past the purple boy to grab the stone only to be tackled by said boy

"Don't...If you so much as lay a finger on the Power Stone then you will share that mans fate" the boy said getting up

Approaching the stone the boy saw it moving towards the woman outstretched hand, not missing a beat the boy grabs the stone moments before it reached her hand

"Atra Chrova!" yelled the boy in his native tongue

_{You Moron!}_

"You must have a death wish" the boy says slamming the gem into his armor

"I warned you" the boy said as purple gem glowed

"W-Who are you?" Asked Inko

"My father named me Thanos the 4th, my mother however named me Dakar Ikkot of Planet Koor" Dakar said looking around the crater

"planet core?" questioned Inko

"QUORVAK!" yelled Dakar scaring the Telekinetic woman

_{Dammit}_

"What..."

"The Stones are no where near here"

"What Stones?" Asked Inko

"Travo Dakar!"

Both Inko and Dakar look towards a large man wearing gold armor with gray skin

"Vormere...Danaga Solvalkia Kaln Prolk Cronvala Nalva Bromok Atra" Dakar said to the alien man

"Lady get inside..Now" Dakar said as Inko followed his instruction

* * *

"Prince Dakar"

Turning to my left I see an royal imperial Knight with gray skin

"Vormere...I Should Have known father would send you" I say exhaling

"Lady get inside..Now" I order the female

When she gets inside I take up a fighting stance

"Your father has ordered your return by _any_ means necessary, so by all means choose the difficult path" Vormere said cracking a smile

"I refuse to return to that man" I say as the Power Gem glows

"How shameful...you've lost the stones in your family's sacred treasure, looks like we'll need to destroy this planet when we return you to planet Koor"

"I'm not leaving, remember I wield the Infinity Gauntlet"

"A Infinity Gauntlet without the stones" Vormere says cracking his neck

"I was hoping you'd give me a excuse to beat the ever loving shit out of you" Vormere said rushing at me

Using my gauntlet I launch a beam of purple energy from the Power Stone knocking Vormere back a few feet, breaking a chuck of his armor while causing him to bleed which healed rapidly

"It's pointless, I heal to quickly for you to actually hurt me" He said slowly advancing towards me until he swings his massive fist across my face

"I will not go back to him, not after what he did" I say picking myself up only to be kicked around and thrown into the adjacent walls

The Imperial Knight lifts me by my neck and proceeds to slam his fist into my face repeatedly

"Without the Stones you're as powerless a Koorathian Hog" Vormere says dropping my bloodied body and begins to stop his foot into my beaten body

"O...okay" I say weakly placing my left hand over my right

* * *

"Glad you see it my.." Vormere said as his fast reflexes catches an object thrown by Dakar

Vormere then began laughing at the desperate act

"Did you honestly think you could catch me off guard w..i..th..." Vormere said receiving a tremendous amount of pain as purple lines began to form on his body

"I honestly did" Dakar said watching Vormere suffer

Watching Vormere implode from the energy of the Power Stone was pure bliss in the eyes of Dakar, picking up the gem and placing it back into the Gauntlet. Walking back to the Midoriya place of dwelling, he pushed the door open and collapses on the floor

* * *

Two men inside a truck full of garbage and trash head to Dagobah Municipal Beach, once dumping their trash they begin to leave when they both see a colored stones, a blue stone and a green stone, outside of a rundown bar a man with a body of black mist and yellow eyes stepped outside for some fresh air when he found a glowing red stone, inside U.A. highschool A white mouse-dog-bear creature finds a yellow stone that had crashed through his window. Outside of a random home stood a 10 year old girl with a sadistic smile on her face with blood on her clothing and a bloody knife in her had as she held a orange glowing stone in her hand.

* * *

So I'm just putting this up to see how this goes. Just to test the waters

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense **


	2. Origin

BTW Inko never gained weight and has a telekinetic quick. Not the attraction of small objects, And Izuku will be female

* * *

****Origin****

* * *

I screamed in fear when The purple kid Dakar came through the door and collapsed on the floor

"Oh my..I need to take you to the hospital" I said fumbling with my phone

"No...Hospital" Dakar said weakly

"But Why?" I ask the boy

"Not...Human...Purple...blood" Dakar said before passing out for the second time today

"(Sigh)Why Me?" I ask myself

Using my quirk I start to apply First Aid to his injured body before placing him back on the couch. It wasn't until Izuka got home from school did the injured boy wake up

"Mom? Who is that?" Asked my daughter

"He said his name is Dakar" I say answering my daughter

* * *

Opening my eyes I see the Lady from before and a green-haired girl, looking to myself an see the majority of my body is covered in bandaged dressings

"Thank you" I say weakly

Slowly getting up I'm stopped by the Green Haired lady

"What are you doing?" asked the Lady

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm missing the Infinity Stones" I say pushing her hand off of me

"But you need to heal" the Lady said

"Okay how about this, Imagine a human who could teleport anywhere with just a mere thought, or someone who can manipulate time, can change the very fabric of reality, control someones mind without so much as touching them, looking at them or speaking to them, and someone who can manipulate the souls of the dead" I say earning blank looks from the woman

"Am I missing something?"

The woman said nothing as she extended her hand causing a figurine to fly into her hand

"What your talking about are known as quirks"

"What's a Quirk?" I ask

"How do you not know what a Quirk is?" Asking the girl

"Because I've never been on this planet" I say

"That..That's Impossible"

"No, it isn't..Let me start from the Beginning"

* * *

"My name Is Dakar Ikkot, I was born on Planet Koor. I am the firstborn Prince of King Maltrax Ikkot, the Man Dubbed as Thanos the 3rd. Like my father and his father, I was raised and trained to be a conquerer, At a young age I was trained to use the Infinity Stone, Nearly Killed myself the first time. when I was able to wield all six stones without fail my _Father_ told me what my name means in the Koorathian language, it means World Ender. when he told me that I only saw my mother when I was beaten to the pulp by my father and his training

{Around this time My Oc Dakar begins to shed tears}

But when my mother tried to send me off the planet she was caught and told me to act like I was being controlled, she...she...she was tortured in front of me before being executed. My _Father_ Killed her in front of me, the_ Only_ person in my life that treated me like a person rather than a conquerer, knowing the kind of monster my father was I had no choice but to do what he said like a loyal dog, by age 9 I was forced to forge my own Infinity Gauntlet when I turned 10 I pasted every test he gave me and bestowed the family treasure, the Infinity Stones, that same day he fused the Infinity Gauntlet to my arm making it impossible to remove. However that night I stole a royal cruiser and fled from my home, my father doesn't care about me, what he cares about is conquering planets, and without the Infinity Stones, he is powerless. I was passing your planet when my ship was attacked by Imperial Knights sent by my father, my ship was hit and started plummeting to earth with structural integrity compromised the ship imploded on itself. I would have died had I not had the Infinity Stones, but the Imperial Knight shot me again which more than Likely cause the Infinity Stones to scatter across this region.

* * *

"..And you know what happened next...um...What's your name?" I ask the woman

Snapping out of her trance the woman began to answer

"Oh...My name is Inko Midoriya and this is my daughter Izuka Midoriya" Inko said

"Good now that I know you I must leave and find my stones before my father's Soldiers do" I say soon falling to my knees holding my chest

"Dakar your not strong enough to even walk outside" Izuka said helping me up

For some reason I couldn't argue with Izuka, she had a feeling around her that made sure I couldn't say no.

"Fine" I say making my way back to the couch

"Not like I'll find Immediately" I say lying down

The wounds that Vormere inflicted had healed and I was back on my feet, the lady named Inko had bought me a pair of pants and a new shirt that was a little tight which I didn't mind, with my clothing on I decide to walk around

"Ms. Midoriya I'm going for a walk, I'll be back" I say walking outside with my hands in my pocket

After walking around I head back to the Midoriya household when I see Izuka covered in bruises

"Izuka?" I say causing the girl to jump in fear

"Dakar, what are you doing here?"

Not Bothering to answer Izuka's question I step closer

"What. Happened? I asked

"I...I...I Fell" Stuttered Izuka

"Yeah...that might work with your mother, but remember that I know combat injuries when I see one" I say grinning at the injured girl

The both of us head back home and find a worried Inko as she asked Izuka what happened to her, she looked at me with a scared look thinking that I would tell Inko the Truth

"She tripped on a set of steps and fell, your daughter is a clumsy mess Ms. Midoriya" I say patting Izuka on her back

When Inko left to grab the first aid Izuka grabbed my attention with a question

"Why Didn't you tell her?" Asked Izuka

"Simple...If you wanted her to know then you would have told me the truth" I say walking to the bookshelf

"Thank you Dakar" Izuka said making my eyes grow wide

_No one has ever said that to me_

The day passes and I eat an earth dish called Katsudon, which was heavenly. Once Izuka went to sleep I confronted Inko about something

"Hey Inko?"

"Yes Dakar?" asked Inko

"Could you set me up with this world's education?" I ask the Telekinetic woman

"Pardon?"

"I don't plan on leaving this planet, and I need to pass for human, so I need to attend an education institution"

"You mean School?" asked Inko

"Yes, please will you help me?" I ask

"Of course" Inko said placing a hand on my shoulder giving me a warm smile

"Thank you" I say heading to the couch and shortly falling asleep

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks Dakar occumpained Inko to not only enroll him in school but to get him a social, and register his "Quirk". According to the papers Dakar's "Quirk" was _Energy Manipulation_ he was born in japan but after an accident left him orphaned and without most of his memories. At least that was the story Inko Midoriya came up with. Eventually the Koorathian Prince began his first day of school at the same public school as Izuka Midoriya

"So this is the Education facility?" asked the titan_{he is the same race as Thanos}_

"Yes but we just call it school" Answered the Green haired girl

"School? sounds dull" Dakar said walking into the school and Introduce himself to the class

"My Name Is Dakar Ikkot, and It's a pleasure to meet you all" The Titan said soon being bombarded with questions

"What's your Quirk?"

"Why are you wearing armor?"

"Hey Extra why'd you show up with Deku?"

"Okay in order..Energy Manipulation, It helps me control my Quirk, and I have no Idea who that is" Answered Dakar taking the seat in front of Izuka

"He's refering to me" Whispered Izuka

"Who is?" Asked the titan

"Kachan? He calls me Deku because I'm Quirkless" Explained Izuka

"Dispicable" Dakar said as he focused on the class teachings

After school Dakar stayed behind to collect the books he would need to catch up since he entered in the middle of the year. with the books in his backpack the Titan Prince start to head home when he saw a ash blonde kid picking on some girl with dark green hair and a wide mouth{Tsuyu Asui}, Originally Dakar was going to ingnore it but stopped when Izuka stood in between them

"Stop it Kachan, Leave her alone" Izuka said protecting the frog girl

"Or what you gonna stop me" Katsuki Bakugou said letting out a explosion that knocks off her feet

"Just Give Up already Deku, Without a Quirk You'll Never a Hero" Katsuki says poping small explosions in his hands

At this time Dakar drops his bag and steps in between them with his hands in his pocket

"Stop" Dakar said firmly

"Why Should I Listen to a armor wearing Extra like you?" Asked Katsuki

"Because if you don't I'll make you" the Titan Prince said before being blasted by multiple of Katsuki's explosions

"Dakar" yelled Izuka with worry

The cloud of smoke soon dissipates revealing Dakar standing in the exact same spot as before with minor burns on his purple skin

"My Turn" Dakar said Pulling his armored fist from his pocket as the Power Stone began to glow

_'Don't use Full power it could kill the annoying human, so 1% power'_ Dakar says inside his mind

Trusting his fist forward a beam of purple energy hits Katsuki in his chest knocking him against the school wall, both Katsuki's lackeys look at Dakar in fear of his "Quirk" before running away. Turning around Dakar helps Izuka and the Frog girl up as the both of them thank me

"Thank you both *Ribbit*" the Frog-Girl said

"Dakar Ikkot" The Prince said extending his hand

"Izuka Midoriya" Izuka said introducing herself

"*Ribbit* I'm Tsuyu Asui" Tsuyu said shaking Dakar's hand

Tsuyu and Izuka began to conversate as Dakar headed to the Midoriya household before Tsuyu caught his attention

"Dakar Your quirk is really strong" Said Tsuyu

"Thanks" Dakar said blankly

"Is he always like that?" Asked Tsuyu

Midoriya just shrugged and gave a hand shake meaning kinda-sort, both girls stop in their tracks when they both bump into Dakar, looking around the titan they see a man holding a gun aimed at Dakar with a harness that had a blue gem in it

"I'll be taking that gold glove of yours" the man said which made Dakar smile

* * *

_'Fortune favors the one who waits'_ I say inside my mind as I crack a smile

"Alright here you go" I say placing my arm in his hand

"Thanks Sucker" the man says placing his armed and on the gem before warping to an unknown location

"No.." I say shocking the man

"How.." the shocked man was blasted with 10% energy beam from the Power Stone which destroyed his shirt and left a nice burn mark on his chest

Walking up to the man I rip off the harness he was wearing and grabbing the blue gem off of it

"..Thank you" I say placing the Space Stone where it belongs

Looking around I see bags and boxes full of this planets currency

_'Well since I am here I might as help pay back the Midoriya's'_

Using the space stone I transport all the money to Inko's Home before walking through myself

"Dakar, what's all this?" Asked Inko

"Simple..I confiscated all the money from the thief that had my Space Stone" I say revealing the Blue gem on my Gauntlet

"You Didn't.."

"No I didn't kill him" I say as Izuka bust through the door

"Mom..Dakar is.." Izuka stopped seeing me talking to her mother

"Dakar? but..How...Owch" Izuka says as she looks behind her seeing my armored hand inside a blue portal

"That man that tried to rob us had the Space Stone. One of the Six Infinity Stone that allowed him to teleport anywhere" I explain as I pull my arm out of the portal

"And Apparently he had been using it to steal money, so I took the liberty to acquire some earth currency, and not to mention to pay back the kindness the both of you have shown me" I say shortly bowing to my knee

* * *

So in the long run I decided to work on this when I'm stuck on **The Cardinal Hero of Magic**. But I like how this is turning out. So next chapter will start two years later

Please Favorite/Follow and leave a review

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	3. Time Is Irrelevant

**Time is irrelevant**

* * *

Over the course of the next two years, Dakar, the Koorathian Prince had begun hearing rumors of a Hero Killer who had the power to stop time, to the humans of earth they believed it was a Quirk, but to the alien, he knew exactly what was. It was the Time Stone. During that time Dakar rose to the top of the class in both grades and popularity with his powerful 'Quirk'. meanwhile, Katsuki Bakugou was seething with anger at the purple-skinned alien's 'Quirk', which resulted in him pointing his anger to the Quirkless girl Izuka Midoriya

"Start talking Deku, who's the Purple skinned freak" Bakugou said blasting the girl with his explosive Quirk

"He's just a friend Kachan" Deku said picking herself up

"I call Bullshit Deku, no-one could be friends with Quirkless nobody like yoursel.." began the Explosion Quirk user before being interrupted by a voice belonging to the Titan

"How many times must we do this Bakugou?"

Bakugou looks to his right and sees Dakar standing 10 feet from the humans with both hands in his pockets

"This doesn't involve an extra like you" Bakugou said blasting Dakar with a series of explosions

When the smoke cleared the only thing Bakugou saw the area covered in black scorch marks and no sign of the Titan, turning back to Izuka Bakugou jumps back looking straight at Dakar with his arms crossed and had no injuries on him

"So were you trying to miss or are you just really bad at aiming" Dakar said as his body began glowing purple

Before Bakugou could react Dakar reared his fist back and struck the Explosion Quirk user in the chest launching the boy away from the Quirkless girl

"I cranked up the power to 5% this time, I won't warn you again leave Midoriya alone" Dakar said opening a portal to the Midoriya household

* * *

"We're home" I announce stepping through the portal

"Oh, how was school you two?" Asked Izuka's Mother Inko

"It was good, any word from the news?" asked Izuka

"Yes and no. The Hero Killer, Stopwatch killed another Pro Hero, but like last time he got away and they still have no clue who he is" Inko says angering me at the misuse of my Infinity stone

"Dakar it's okay, you'll find the stones" Izuka said placing a hand on my back trying to calm my rage

Ignoring the gesture I head to my room to quell my emotions. my room wasn't much it was just a desk with a laptop computer an All Might Calendar given to me by Izuka and bed which I never used, It was something I wasn't use to. I was use to sleeping on the stone floor of the royal prison cells, Sitting on the floor I cross my legs and clear my mind

"Skell Nal Vanna, Notroko Nal Foroks"

* * *

In the hall, my mother and I listen to the angered alien began speaking in his native tongue and he began meditating

"What's he saying?" asked my mother

"he's saying _'Clear your Mind, Remove your Emotions'_." I answer confusing my mother

"Izuka? How do you know that?" asked My mother

"I...may..have..had Dakar teach me some Koorathian" I reply

"Danaga Nalva Holronoc Foe Koc Atra Nalvanic Manico Kron Vin Midoriya" Dakar said through the close door

My eyes grow wide from the level of hearing Dakar had since me and my mother were whispering

"Izuka?"

"He..He..He said he would appreciate it if I wouldn't translate him" I say slightly stuttering

Immediately the door swings open with a purple glow

"I need some air" Dakar says using the Space Stone and warping out of the house

* * *

Warping away I find myself outside on the sidewalk passing the school and eventually the park

_It's all your fault, If they hadn't shot me down I wouldn't have lost the stones_

The thoughts of my father cloud my head as I a Semi-truck racing down the streets away from the police and a few Pro Heroes, my gaze falls to a black-haired boy and a pink-skinned girl crossing the road. Without hesitation, I run to the pair using the Space Stone to warp in front of them while at the same time using The Power Stone with 100% Power, Raising my fist up I bring it down looking at the driver before he vanished in the blink of an eye. Having managed to stop the truck I look around to see a man slowly walking away with his hand covering his watch

_A Hero Killer called Stopwatch..a villain with a 'Quirk' that can stop time...hmm..however this man is the only one backing away from the scene covering his watch...Hee..Found It_

Ignoring the scolding from the Pros, I use the Space Stone to get _My_ Time Stone. Realizing he was being followed he attempted to use the Time Stone to flee but was stopped when I blasted him in the back and into a portal before stepping through it myself. Once through I immediately close it and wait for the thief to awake, after a few minutes I see him disappear before reappearing at a locked door and then reappearing at the edge of the building

"Where the hell are we?" asked the man

"The top of the Empire State Building" I say blankly

"WHY?"

"Because you have something that belongs to me" I say lifting my gauntlet

"The Time Stone...Give it to me..Now" I say extending my left hand

"No..How about I kill you and wait until someone comes up here" the man said as the Time Stone glowed

"Try that and I _will_ make sure you land on the top of Mount Everest," I say as the Space Stone glows

"But I will give you a choice. Option A. You give me the Stone and I send the both of us back to Japan and you get to live a normal life again."

"And what's Option B?" asked the man

"Pretty much the opposite of Option A, except I take the stone and I turn you into the police" I answer

After a few minutes, the Time Stone spaces its glowing as the man hands me the makeshift watch, removing the stone from the watch I place the Time Stone in the Infinity Gauntlet, feeling the surge of power I open a portal to the exact spot where we were before. The man walks through the gate before I shut it and open another one that led to the Midoriya residence

* * *

_A year and 6 Months Ago _

_~Planet Koor~_

A massive planet with blue grass and green water covering the surface of the planet _[It's essentially Namek]_. In the capital city of Koor lies the castle of the Conqueror, home of the Tyrant King Maltrax. Inside the halls of the castle, the only sound was the screams of his 3 children as he fought them. An 11-year-old with no armor and a broken sword who was bleeding from multiple cuts and gashes across his body, A 10-year-old girl who held the head of a spear in her hand with a serrated knife in her left arm, and an 8-year-old who was on death's door fighting his father

"Faster Darix" Maltrax said bring his sword across his son's arm leaving a large gash which gushed blood

"Father MERCY...Please" begged his son which caused the Koorathian king's grip to tighten

Maltrax places a hand on his son's shoulder before thrusting his blade through his chest causing the others to stare wide-eyed

"A Conqueror. Shows. NO. MERCY!" Maltrax says letting go of his weapon allowing his son to fall to the ground

Turning away from his children King Maltrax proceeded to head to his chambers only to be stopped by one of his guards

"My Lord..I come with News" said the Imperial Guard kneeling before his king

"You better be here to tell me Vormere has returned with my Disobedient Son, otherwise I would start running" the Tyrant King said with a blank look on his face

The Guard rose to his feet as he began to sweat profusely, stuttering while he answered

"W..W..W..We..Well..you...you...s..see.." the Guard began to turn heel and run with all his might

"Idiot" Maltrax says slamming his fist into the wall which opened up and encased his hand and forearm in gold armor that had razor edge talons

Lowering himself into a running stance before taking off at high speeds leaving a spider web cracked crater where he had once stood, Maltrax had reached the Koorathian Guard in a matter of seconds before plunging his armored fist into the mans lower back shattering the man's spine and ripping out his still-beating heart as the man collapses

"Vormere, You couldn't even bring back a single child" Maltrax says looking at a Guard who had witnessed the whole thing

"You" the King said causing the Guard to flinch in fear

Removing the armor from his right arm he hands it to the castle guard

"I want that cleaned and returned to it concealed location..." Maltrax says as he begins to walk away before stopping causing the man to flinch holding the armor for dear life

"..Oh and I better not see a single scratch on that or else..well..I think you know how I handle bad news" Maltrax says laughing as he walks to his chamber to shower and sleep

_~The Next Day~_

Maltrax Ikkot, The Tyrant King Stood before his remaining children, not as their Father nor as their King, But as Thanos the Conqueror

"Your Brother...Has betrayed us" Maltrax said tightening his grip

"It is up to the 2 of you to bring both him and the Infinity Stones back" Maltrax says looking at his three remaining children

"We refuse to hunt down our own family"

Without hesitation, the King rushes forward pinning the youngest of the three to the wall by his neck

"You will hunt down your brother, or I will kill the one you cherish most" Maltrax says squeezing the child's neck

"Father NO!" yelled his son Vilgar

"Disobedience is not something you want to exhibit, I've already killed the last 7 of my own children, I'll have no quarrel in killing another" Maltrax said forcing the children's obedience

"Now that I've broken that rebellious spirit left behind your traitorous brother I can finally get some work done, the two of you will be training every day until you are ready" Maltrax says lowering the boy while still hold his neck

"And when exactly will we be ready? _Dad_?" asked Vilgar

"I'll deem the both of you ready when you both can force me to bleed" Maltrax says dragging the child somewhere he will never escape

"Wait where are you taking him?" asked the Daughter Melna

"This Scrawny, Weak, Sorry, Pathetic, excuse for a son is going somewhere safe...but know this my children..." Maltrax says looking over his shoulder at his son and daughter

"Attempt to flee, or Disobey me in any way, shape, or form, and I will make your brother suffer to the point where he wishes for death...any mission you fail will be met with Punishment" The Tyrant King as he left his Children to train

~Present Time~

The Tyrant King sat on his throne awaiting for his children's arrival, the Doors open revealing his new Imperial Knight

"King Thanos, Prince Vilgar and Princess Melna have returned from their mission" the Imperial Knight Moryatee

"Let them in"

Walking into the throne room was a large boy with a sack in his hands and his equally strong sister who held several bound scrolls

"Children" Greeted Maltrax

"_Father_" Sneered Vilgar

"Now my children have you dealt with the rebel leader?" Asked the King

"The Rebel leader was hiding in plain sight within one of the capital cities with his wife and child" Answered Vilgar

"And I assume you brought me a souvenir?" Thanos asked jokingly

Reaching into the sack Vilgar tosses a severed head which rolls to his father showing the fear-stricken expression on his face

"And the others?"

"The wife was killed by my hands while Melna Killed the child" Vilgar said flicking a metal object to the floor

"Melna? your report if you would" Melna's father said as she looked away with a hand on her other arm

"He was just a child" is all Melna said which gave the King a disappointed look on his face

"How old was the child you let get away?" Asked Melna's father

"No older than 8 years" Answered Vilgar

"Well then. Since you completed your mission It's time for your reward" the King says as four guards launch energy whips around the Prince and Princesses wrists

"Your reward is getting to see you little brother" Maltrax says as a door slide open revealing Bromere in chains, stepping before the king he is forced to his knees as a pair of guards hold him in place

"Now comes your punishment"

"What Punishment, we completed the mission!" Vilgar said trying to overpower the guards

"Your _Mission_ was to snuff out the flame of rebellion, and because of your sisters' weakness, you just added more fuel for that fire. Long ago I warned you..." Maltrax said removing his kingly robe and shirt

"...That if I send you on a mission and come back with Failure than I would bestow you your punishment" The King said grabbing one of the guards energy whips

"So Punish us, Not Bromere he didn't fail you, I did" Pleaded Melna

"If I punish you, you won't learn. But...if I punish your little brother for your failure only then will you learn. You said the child was 8 so that mean 8 minutes of suffering because of you Melna" Maltrax said cracking the whip across his youngest sons back earning a pain filled screams

"Stop it! Please Stop it Father" begged Melna only for her pleas to fall on deaf ears

After the Bromere's torture had reached 8 minutes he is dragged back to his cell while The Tyrant King speaks to his children

"Now then, I pray that I have made myself clear? any and all failure will be directed towards your brother, understood?"

"Yes..._Father_" Answered Vilgar who sneered at the Tyrant

"Melna?"

* * *

"Melna?"

"Danaga...Osotras..._Quorvalt_" Melna said before being backhanded by her father

[I did this cause I thought it would add a bit of drama, just a little]

* * *

"I...Understand...Bastard" Melna said before being backhanded by her father

"Never take that tone with me again or next time I use something a lot worse than an energy whip" Maltrax says walking past his children

"It's only a matter of time now before Your siblings give in and hunt you down Dakar" The Tyrant King Maltrax began laughing which echoed throughout the halls

"And I'll make sure you join your bitch of a mother"

* * *

Now Dakar has The Power, Space, and Time stone, it's only a matter of time before he acquires the remaining 3. Now real important question since Nedzu has the Mind Stone I need to know if Dakar gets it before or after the Sports Festival, leave you answer in the reviews

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense **


	4. Meeting All Might And A Shadow

**Meeting All Might And A Shadow**

* * *

The Students of Aldera where in the middle of their final year before they choose their highschools, it was currently the end of the school hours and the Quirkless Girl and her Titan Alien friend where walking home much to Dakars complaint

"Explain to me again why I can't simply warp us home?" asked the Alien

"2 reasons, Reason one is because it is illegal to use your quirk in public, and although you don't have one to everyone that doesn't know you, you do. and reason 2 is you can't keep relying on the Stones" Izuka said walking in front of him as she faced him

Having listened to her compelling argument Dakar continued to walk and talk with Izuka on the way home having to constantly tell her to no to the same question and argument

"Izuka for the last time drop it, It will not happen" Dakar said getting slightly annoyed

"Come on Dakar, you could get in no problem" Izuka said smiling at the Alien

"No!" yelled the Titan scaring the Quirkless girl

"I am not _Hero_ material, do you remember what my name means in Koorathian?" asked the Titan

"W..World Ender" answered

"Now tell me...is that the name of Hero or a Villain" Dakar says walking away

"Dakar..." Izuka said as Dakar walked off

As Izuka slowly walked home she failed to notice the Slime Villain creeping up behind her

_'Not Ideal but it will have to do to hide from him' _the Sludge Villain said lunging at the Quirkless girl

As the Sludge Villian began to wrap himself around the girl the Sewer entrance erupted open revealing a massive arm

**"Fear not..For I Am Here"** All Might said throwing a _Detroit Smash_ at the villain saving Izuka

"ALL MIGHT!" yelled Izuka excitement clear in her voice

Reaching into her bag she grabs her notebook and opens it to an empty page faster than light as All Might places the villain in a bottle

"Can I have your autograph?" Asked Izuka

**"Of course, I always have time for a devoted fan"** All Might said before signing the notebook

"Um..All Might..Can I..ask a few questions?" Asked the Quirkless Girl

"Can Someone be a hero if he believes he can only be what his father made him to be?" Asked the Green haired Girl

**"Your friend, I gather He was raised by a villain?" **asked the Pro which made the Quirkless girl nod

**"If he has the courage to let go of his past I believe he could be a great hero who can bring his father to justice"** All Might said coughing into his hand

_'Dammit I'm hitting my limit'_

**"Alright Young Citizen I must take my leave and deposit this villain to the proper authorities" **All Might jumping away

High over the city, All Might Notices the Green haired girl holding onto the hero's leg for dear life. Once he landed on the top of one of the buildings, Izuka let go and began exhaling fast from the fear

**"That was extremely reckless of you" **All Might said as steam began to come from his body

"I know..I...Just needed to know..." Izuka began before seeing the skeletal form of Toshinori Yagi

" 's All Might?" Asked the Quirkless Girl

"Kid, I am All Might" Toshinori said before explaining his situation to the green-haired girl

"About five years ago I fought a villain which left me with this scar" All Might said revealing a massive scar that covered most of his torso

"Five Years? that was your fight against Toxic Chainsaw" said the Quirkless girl

"Toxin Chainsaw?, that punk may have landed a few hits but this happened during a fight that was kept from the public, because of him I'm only able to perform hero work for three hours" Explained the Numer 1 Hero

"You're Taking this pretty well, What's your name?" asked the Pro Hero

"I..Izuka Midoriya" answered the girl

"You said you needed to know, What did you need to know young Midoriya?" Asked All Might as he looked at the green-haired girl

"Can..Can I be a Hero like you..even..Even if I don't have a Quirk?" the Green haired girl asked

"_(Sigh)_ Without a Quirk...I'm Afraid..that your goal is near impossible young Midoriya" All Might said as Izuka looked heartbroken

"I'm sorry, truly I am" All Might said and he turned buff and leaped off the building

* * *

_I keep telling her that I'm not made to be a hero, What else can be when the world will only see a monster._

The Titan's train of thought was interrupted by a voice that spoke in a language unknown to the people of the earth

"Travo Dakar"

_{Prince Dakar}_

Without Missing a beat The purple Titan Fires a power beam from his gauntlet and hits the building next to the Koorathian Alien

"Nal Halruno, Foen Vin" The Koorathian said backing away in fear

_{Your Majesty, It's me}_

"Sol Jalonha...Jalonha Waltz?" Dakar said recognizing the Koorathian

_{Wait Jalonha...Jalonha Waltz}_

Standing before the Koorathian Prince was a grey skin skinned wearing black formfitting clothing short black hair hanging over his scarred right eye, This was a personal servant of Queen Melina Ikkot, Jalonha Waltz, a man Who's name means _Mystical Raven _in the Koorathian launguage**[Follow and Favorite A Author I consider a friend by the name of **_**Mystical Raven]**_

_"Corvath Nal Gorthato"_ Answered the Alien

_{Indeeed Your Highness}_

"Vom Motrala's Ranvo, Foen Chron Frona Og Vro Alta" Dakar said

_{My Mother's Shadow, it's very good to see you}_

"Foe.." Jalonha began before being interrupted by his Prince

"Danaga Tolronc Motrola Xadlic Atra Og Dawugo English?" Asked the Titan Prince

_{I Assume Mother Taught To Speak English?}_

"Of course your Majesty, Her Royal Highness taught every one of her servants to speak the Language" Jalonha said speaking the Earth tongue

"Jalonha, you can drop the formalities while your here. On Planet Koor I am the World Ender..here I am simply Dakar Ikkot, So I would like you to address me as such" Dakar said speaking to his friend

"As you wish my Prince" Jalonha said Bowing before his prince

Glaring at the Shadow Soldier, The Prince decides to ask the one question he was never allowed to speak on planet Koor

"Jalonha...How are you holding up...with the Queen's.." Dakar began to ask only to stop when he sees the downcast look on his face

"On Koor, I was trained to protect her, and I had to watch her execution with my own eye...I felt just as weak and helpless as when she saved me"

* * *

~Years Ago~

Out in the Streets of the City Capital marched the Castle Guards who were escorting their queen through the city

"My Queen I simply do not understand why you must sully yourself by being in the presence of these commons..and..and.._Filth_" the Imperial Knight said motioning a hand towards toward everyone who wasn't Nobility or Royalty

"Vormere, what I decide to do with my free time is of no concern to the likes of you" the Queen said forcing Vormere to march forward

As the Queen and her Guards continue a poor boy wearing torn rags with black hair was fleeing from a couple of noble kids runs into the Imperial Knight, Vormere looks at the children causing the noble children to run while the Poor child stayed looking at Vormere in fear

"You Worthless little WORM!" Vormere Said Drawing his shortsword and thrusting it at the child

Luckily for the boy when The Imperial Knight drew his blade he jumped back causing the Knight's Deathblow to only hit his right eye, which forces him to grab his bleeding eye and screams in agony as Vormere laughs at the boys' pain. Unknown to the Knight the Queen was handed an energy whip, who was lifting her arm only to bring it down across the Imperial Knight's back forcing the Knight to scream in pain as he looked at the Queen

"Vormere...As the Royal Consort of King Thanos, I hereby sentence to 5 years in the Castle for the harm of one of my citizens" Queen Melina said as Vormere looked at his queen

"But Your Majesty.."

_{Whip Crack}_

"Guards return Vormere so he can serve out his sentence while I tend to the Child" the Queen said stepping to the child

The Child saw the Queen approaching and began to back away in fear, the poor boy opened his eyes when he saw the tears falling from her face

"You Poor..Poor thing" Queen Melina said as she began to dress the boys wound with her own clothing

"Aren't you going to punish me..for Running into you?" Asked the child

"What's your name Little one?" Asked the Queen

"I'm..Jalonha...Waltz...You..Your...Majesty"

As the Queen finishes dressing the child when she sees something that breaks her heart, it was an **X** cut into his forearm, It was the Mark of the Unwanted.

"Little Raven...How would you like to come to the Castle and serve me? I can promise you clothes, Food and a wonderful place to sleep"

"Are..You..Going to kill me if I refuse?" Asked Jalonha

"No..What I can offer you training to the _Only_ person on this planet, become my Shadow And I'll promise you a world where you are wanted" Queen Melina said as the Child stood and bowed before his queen

"I..Agree..Your Highness..to be your Shadow" Jalonha said pledging his loyalty to the Queen

~Years Later~

Dakar, Queen Melina, and Jalonha all stood in the cargo bay of a ship that was being forcefully grounded by the Royal Imperial Military and King Thanos

"Melina, What do we do?" I asked

The Look Melina gave me told me exactly what was going to happen

"Listen to me Carefully My Little Raven...Use your power and Go back to the castle, use the Memory stone to erase your memory of your part in this, and Please protect Dakar, as My final order as your Queen I Order you to become Dakar's Shadow" Begged the Queen

"Of...Of Course My Queen" I say Turning into shadow before appearing in the Room with the Memory Stone Relic

~Later~

I stood before the King with chains on my arms

"Jalonha, Shadow of the Queen, Tell Me..." Maltrax said as the Mind Stone began to glow

"..Did you help my Foolish Consort in her plans to remove my son from his Destiny?" Asked the King

"No, Your Majesty I was in the Training Hall when I heard about the Prince's Kidnapping" I Explain to my king as the Mind Stone Stops glowing

"Very well You are hereby released"

* * *

"I Know your pain Jalonha, But that doesn't explain why you're here" Dakar said forcing the Shadow to turn serious

"Of Course my Prince, Your Father plans to send more soldiers to bring you back along with the Prince and Princess Vilgar and Melna" Explained the Shadow

"Theirs no way they would follow him"

"He took Bromere as leverage, when they fail he punishes him in front of them. you and I both know that they both care for him more than you and _Will_ fight you for his safety" Jalonha said informing his Prince

The Queen's Shadow continues to inform of the Prince of the plans of King Thanos until they both heard an explosion across the city

"Knowing Izuka she'll be there" Dakar said warping to the location to see Izuka running at the Villian

* * *

Follow, Favorite, And review

Thanks for reading

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


End file.
